Living with the Inlaws
by Dawn123
Summary: Due to unforseeable circumstances, newly married Christian and Syed are forced to move in with the Masoods. For Syed's sake, Christian tries to reconcile with Zainab, but will she allow him to? And danger is approaching...


**Hi there! This story continues from "Tug of War" - thank you so much to all those who reviewed and urged me to start this story. Christian and Syed are married and because the flat caught on fire, they have to move in with Zainab and Masood for a while. This story is about Christian slowly attempting to gain Zainab's acceptance, but will still have plenty of Chryed and there is another big plot coming up that is connected to the fire. **

**Enjoy!**

"_Oh, Christian…that feels so good….ohhhh…"_

"_How about this, Sy?"_

"_J-just puuuurfect….oh, Christian…"_

Zainab stood outside the bedroom door, feeling as though she was in a nightmare as she listened to Syed's breathy moans and Christian's seductive voice. She clenched her fists hard, trying to quell the rising nausea within her.

"Zee!" Masood hissed softly, having been dragged upstairs by his wife. "What do you think you're doing, eavesdropping on them like this! Are you crazy?"

Zainab's eyes flashed and she hissed back viciously, "Can't you hear them, Masood? We have to stop this! They can perform their – their despicable sin in our house!" Her nostrils flared as yet another of Syed's groans trailed through the bedroom door.

"_Christian!" _

His face red, Masood sighed and tried to reason with his wife, "Come on, Zee. They're married. Here, let's go to the park with Kamil for a while, yeah?" He moved to take Zainab's hand but she remained where she was.

"No," she shook her head disgustedly. "I can't allow this to continue." And before Masood could stop her, she shoved Syed's old bedroom door open and barged in, ready to take on whatever sight that greeted her.

"Mum! You can't just barge into our bedroom like that!"

Zainab remained silent as relief coursed through her. Her son, her little boy, was lying face down on the bed with no shirt on and with oil slicked on his back. Christian, the vile man that corrupted her darling and took him away, was straddling Syed's from behind, his hands pressing down on Syed's back.

"What's going on here?" Zainab finally managed to shrilly ask.

Syed frowned up at her, not moving from his position, "Christian was giving me a massage."

"You're a masseur, Syed!"

"Well, I can't exactly massage myself, can I mum? My back was feeling a little sore, so Christian's massaging me."

"And it seems like I'm pretty good at it."

Zainab's eyes shot to Christian's face at the sound of his voice. He was grinning at her, smugly and knowingly, as though he knew the exact repulsion she was feeling at the thought of him touching her son. She glared at him before transferring her eyes back to Syed.

"You don't have to take your shirt off!"

"Oh, come on, mum," Syed rolled his eyes, desperate for his mother to leave him along with Christian so his husband can continue with his delightful administrations. He spotted his father peeking over Zainab's shoulder and sent him a pleading look. Masood sighed again before gently grabbing Zainab's shoulders and began ushering her out of the room.

"Come one, Zee. Let's leave them to the massage."

Zainab tried to resist, desperate not to leave her son with – with _that_ man. But Masood's tone meant no arguments, and she allowed him to lead her out, even as thoughts of exactly how to stop Syed and Christian from being in the same place raced through her mind. Oh, this wasn't over by any means.

Syed sighed with relief as the bedroom door shut again. He snuggled into his pillow contentedly and murmured, "You can continue now Christian."

Christian grinned and resumed the massage, kneading down Syed's back, applying pressure carefully. Who knew it was so much fun to live with the in-laws. The appalled look on Zainab's face had been to die for.

Syed uttered a satisfied groan and shifted his head to the side to look Christian in the eye, "You know we're going to have to get a lock for the door – just to stop mum from barging in like that."

Christian laughed, picturing Zainab's face if she actually had came in while they were in the middle of their passionate love making, "Oh, I don't know babe – it'd actually be quite funny I think. Can you imagine the look on Godzilla's face?"

Syed frowned at him, looking absolutely adorable as he did so. "Can you stop calling her that? She is your mother in law you know…" Syed's face fell, "I wish you both would get along better."

Christian stopped the massage and gazed at Syed's face, knowing how upset Syed was that the two people he loved couldn't say a single civil word to each other. Christian got along fine with Masood now, even though there will always be that tension present. But Zainab – he could barely speak to without getting wound up. She had hurt him and Syed both so much in the past…

But his love for Syed was stronger than that, Christian firmly decided. And he would do anything to make his beloved happy.

"I'll try babe," Christian promised seriously.

Christian watched the loving smile grow on Syed's face and bent down to kiss those smiling lips. As long as Syed looked at him with that love shining in his eyes, Christian could take anything Zainab threw at him.

**So how was it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! =) Thank you! **


End file.
